Happiness
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: "Kau sudah bekerja keras aku bangga padamu." " Terimakasih." IMFACT Lee Sang x Kim Taeho (SangHo)


Happiness

Declaimer : member IMFACT milik orang tua masing-masing, Star Empire Entertainment, dan Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : Lee Sang x Kim Taeho (SangHo)

Rated : T

Genre : Fluffy

Warning : B X B alias BL, TYPO.

.

.

Taeho mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk biru kecil di tangan. Keramas sehabis latihan berat memang sangat menyegarkan. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia, Jeup, Ungjae dan Jian sedang disibukkan dengan banyak latihan untuk misi.

Mengikuti program survival seperti The Unit memang sangat melelahkan, sama melelahkannya seperti masa trainee dulu maupun setelah debut seperti sekarang. Tapi tak apa, ini demi kebaikan grup mereka di masa depan nanti.

Taeho berjalan ke arah dapur mengambil sekotak es krim rasa vanila yang kini tersisa separuh. Ia tanpa sadar mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Siapa orang yang telah berani memakan es krim miliknya? Bukankah ia sudah menulis namanya di kotak es krim itu dengan huruf kapital? Ah sudahlah, ini hanya es krim untuk apa diributkan?

Taeho memakan es krimnya secara perlahan, dengan pandangan kosong ia menatap ke depan. Menatap ke arah pintu dapur yang terbuka dengan lebar. Tak ada siapapun, ia hanya sedang melamun.

Saat suapan ke enam, di rasakannya sebuah tangan melingkar dengan erat di perutnya. Seolah-olah mengatakan suatu maksud tanpa kata. Taeho menoleh, dan mendapati Lee Sang yang saat ini tengah mengecupi pucuk kepalanya dengan sangat lembut.

' Ada apakah? Tidak biasanya.' Pikirnya heran. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu tak kunjung melepaskan dekapannya. Justru kini tengah mengecupi pipinya dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya kini tak lagi memeluk perutnya, namun beralih ke kepala dan mengelus surainya yang masih basah dan sedikit berantakan.

" Aku merindukanmu." Katanya dengan suara berat tepat di telinga. Membuat Taeho sedikit bergidik.

Sang mengecup pipinya sekali lagi sebelum duduk di samping kanannya. Menopang dagu dan menatapnya dengan intens. Membuat Taeho sedikit tak nyaman. Jujur saja, keanehan Sang saat ini sedikit membuatnya merasa gugup.

" Badanmu terlihat semakin berisi." Katanya dengan senyum main-main bertengger dengan Indah di wajah tampannya. Taeho tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kau ingin mengataiku gendut?" Ketusnya membuat Sang tertawa kecil. Sungguh pemuda Kim di depannya ini amat menggemaskan.

" Tidak bukan begitu."

" Lalu?"

" Kau terlihat lebih baik semenjak mengikuti program survival. Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Taeho menghentikan makannya, dan menatap Sang dengan pandangan serius. Ia menunduk sebentar sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

" Tentu saja. Walaupun aku merasa jika sebentar lagi aku akan di eliminasi tapi aku sangat bahagia sekarang." Katanya, disertai dengan senyum manis yang nampak apik di wajahnya.

Sang tersenyum lembut, tangannya kembali terjulur untuk mengelus surai pemuda di depannya. Halus, ia sangat menyukai sensasi saat kulit tangannya menyentuh kepala pirang itu seperti sekarang ini.

" Baguslah kalau kau merasa senang. Melihatmu tersenyum saat ini terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada melihatmu depresi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau terlihat semakin manis sekarang."

" J-jangan bercanda." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah. Taeho menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatap mata dengan pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Sungguh tatapan lembut namun intens itu membuatnya sangat gugup. Membuat wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

" Kau manis sekali aku jadi ingin menciummu." Taeho membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Sang yang wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengannya. Sial, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sekarang.

" Aku hanya bercanda kok." Taeho menggembungkan pipinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal.

" Ah, kau benar-benar ingin aku cium? Kita sudah terbiasa dengan pipi bagaimana dengan bibir? Kau ingin ciuman yang lembut atau panas? Atau keduanya? Kurasa keduanya lebih ba..." Taeho menutup mulut Sang dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Perkataan Sang benar-benar membuatnya sangat malu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu malu.

Sang menurunkan tangan Taeho dari mulutnya. Di genggamnya tangan kecil itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan di cuaca dingin ini.

Sang mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Taeho sesaat. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat.

" Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras. Aku bangga padamu." Sang mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membiarkan Taeho menangis di dekapannya.

" Terimakasih." Sang tersenyum kecil, sungguh ia ingin hari ini berlalu dengan lebih lama.

.

.

END.

Hallo semuanya wakaTaeYu kembali dengan kapal baru. Awalnya saya mau bikin Doyu tau Taeyu tapi tiba-tiba saya naksir Taeho Imfact setelah nonton The Unit. Terus saya gak sengaja dapat SangHo di youtube tapi gak nemu ff mereka di ffn. Jadi kepikiran pingin bikin. Entahlah saya suka Taeho di kapelin sama siapa aja asal dia bottom macem Yuta :'v ah sudahlah jangan lupa read and review ya^^

Aku Cinta Sasuke, Aku Cinta Akise, Aku Cinta Yuta, Aku Cinta Haechan dan Aku Cinta kamu

-salam wakaTaeYu


End file.
